A Conversation in the Middle of the Night
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Ginny wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare of what could have happened in the Chamber of Secrets, there was no Fawkes and Harry dies in the Chamber. Despite it being late, Ginny goes to Harry for comfort and they talk about their future. I do not know Harry Potter


A Conversation in the Middle of the Night

Ginny wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare of what could have happened in the Chamber of Secrets, there was no Fawkes and Harry dies in the Chamber. Despite it being late, Ginny goes to Harry for comfort and they talk about their future.

Ginny woke up from a frightening dream, she dreamed of the Chamber…the Chamber of Secrets. She was possessed by Tom Riddle otherwise known as Voldemort. It was almost a year since Harry defeated him and what happened last May still haunted her dreams and six years since that horrible night in the Chamber….where she and Harry almost died.

She had dreams about Harry, in Hagrid's arms "dead". She would wake up from that dream, crying and one of two things would follow. Either Harry would hear her and come and check on her, he would hug her close and comfort her, insuring her that he's not going anywhere. Or she would get up and go to him and fall asleep in his arms….where she felt safe.

She was of age, which meant that she was free to do magic and what she pleases. After promising her mother that her and Harry wouldn't do anything that they wasn't ready for, when she came home from Hogwarts they started sometimes sleeping in the same bed.

She would sleep with him when he had a nightmare, or just needed to be close to her. Harry started Auror training when she went to Hogwarts for her last year. The training was going well, very well in fact that Harry will be done after only two years of training. A year from now or even earlier, he would be a full Auror and would work for the Ministry.

Harry would come in her room and sleep with her under the same circumstances she slept with him. Especially when he came home for a mission, he would crawl into bed with her and hold her close, a silent I missed you and she would return in wrapping her arms tightly around him, afraid to let go.

Tonight, she went to Harry.

Ginny slowly got out of her bed and quietly exited her bedroom. Hermione had all but moved upstairs to Ron's room, all the more allowing Harry and Ginny to have her room to themselves.

Ginny tiptoed to Bill's old room, which is now Harry's room. Harry still lived at the Burrow at the request of Molly. Now that she graduated, she and Harry were planning to either rent a flat or build a house in Godric's Hallow. Harry was planning on proposing in the summer, deciding where to live would be considered their first decision they would make together other than the wedding plans.

Ginny slowly opened the door to Harry's room and tiptoed to the bed. The moonlight was shining through the curtains and it outlined Harry's form in the bed.

Pausing for a moment to take in Harry's sleeping form, he looked younger when he was asleep and peaceful, she sometimes hated to wake him, especially when she knew he didn't get much sleep.

Ginny made it to her destination and gently shook Harry's shoulder. "Harry" Ginny whispered. Harry didn't respond, just shifted in the bed.

Ginny shook him again, this time Harry's head turned to face her "Gin, what's wrong?" Crawling in the bed, Harry moved over and wrapped an arm around her.

"I had a dream…about the Chamber" She snuggled closer to Harry laying down with her head on his shoulder. "This time…..Fawkes didn't come and you died".

"That didn't happen Gin, I'm still here" Harry moved some hair out of Ginny's face.

"I know but, I can't help but think of the what ifs" Ginny looked up at Harry's face. He'd slipped on his glasses when she woke him up.

"Gin, you was the one who told me to not think of the what ifs, granted when you told me that, it was when I was blaming myself for what happened last May and the death of our friends, your brother…." Ginny cut him off.

"Harry, I mean the what ifs that revolve around you dying, you almost did in the chamber, the Triwizard Tournament and I almost lost you last year when you was fighting Voldemort."

They both moved down lower in the bed, Ginny wasn't going back to her room tonight. She was staying with Harry.

"I never knew you felt that way" Harry rolled on to his back with one arm wrapped around Ginny. Ginny curled into his side.

"Can we talk about something else?" Ginny asked moving her hand to brush some hair out of her face and wrapped her arm around Harry's waist.

"What do you want to talk about Gin?" Harry looked at Ginny "Remember last month when you came to my Quidditch game and the Harpies captain was there." Harry nodded "She offered me a spot as Chaser. I start training in August, if I accept her offer".

"What's holding you back from accepting her offer?" Ginny moved her hand that was around his waist and brought it up to his face and rubbed against the stubble on his jaw.

"I told her I need time to think about and I looked over where you was standing talking to McGonagall and she said if you need time to think it over take your time, talk to your boyfriend and your family and see what they think. I've talked to mom and dad, they told me it was my decision, Bill and Charlie think I should go for. Percy told me if it made me happy do it, George and Ron said they'd support my decision if they was able to get tickets to other games, like the Canons". Harry snorted.

"That doesn't surprise me" Ginny then moved her hand to where it laid over his heart "what do think?"

She knew what he would say "Ginny, you are a great Chaser, you was one of the best one's on the team." Once again Ginny cut him off "One of".

"The best Chaser, Gryffindor has seen, better?" Ginny nodded "If it's what you want to do, go for it, I'm behind you hundred percent."

Ginny kissed Harry "Thank you sweetie, do you think I can do it?" Harry leaned his head against hers "I can you can, you have good chance of making the team and hopefully no one will think it's because I'm your boyfriend."

Ginny knew Harry didn't like special treatment. He had the choice to become a full Auror when Kingsley talked to them about their yearlong adventure. He declined and asked to be treated like everyone else. Kingsley allowed it, but not even Harry would think that he would fly through the training program so quick. He didn't want the same for Ginny, all because she was his girlfriend.

"I don't think that this isn't the case Harry, Gwenog seen me play and we've talked after the game and have been in contact, she didn't even know you was my boyfriend until about a month ago, after the game. That's one less thing you can worry about. Enough about me, how's training going."

Harry took a deep breath and led it out slowly "Fine".

"That didn't sound fine, what's wrong?" Harry shrugged his shoulders "Harry James Potter, tell me what's wrong".

Harry exhaled loudly "I feel like I'm the odd man out with some of the trainees. They feel like I'm only there because of who I am. I overheard them talking in the showers, whether or not they knew that I was there, I don't know. Then there are some who seem to hate me. In laps yesterday, one of them tried to push me off of the track, in turn I was the one who had to do additional sit ups, they didn't even apologize or nothing. The training instructors, some of them, probably agrees with them because I'm the one who ends up running extra laps, doing extra sit ups, which the bonus I'll probably have a six pack by the end of all. I'm afraid to go to Kingsley because it may make me look like a crybaby and I can't handle it. But the thing is I don't think I can. I'm scared that I'll get hurt."

Ginny listened to Harry vent, she felt helpless because there was nothing she could she. She remembered one night when Harry came home with a sore stomach from training a week ago.

_Flashback_

Harry came through the door of the Burrow. Training was a killer that day. It was the fitness training, he ended up running five extra laps, a total of hundred sit ups in which when he reached fifty, his abdominal muscles were screaming for him to stop which prompted taunting from his training session bullies. He had no choice but to fight the pain in his stomach and continue before the instructor decided to add more.

Ginny was sitting at the table with a plate of food with a warming charm.

"Hey sweetie how was training?" Ginny eyed Harry willing himself not to bend at the waist

"Long and it was pure torture" Harry laid his head down on the table. Ginny smiled at Harry with sympathy "I saved you some dinner. The warming charm had been on it ten minutes"

Harry slowly raised his head as Ginny pushed his plate to him. She filled him in her day as he ate; she'd received information from Gwenog Jones about joining the Harpies. She had until July to make her decision. She graduated in at the end of May. Professor McGonagall decided to end the school year a month earlier than years before.

As she filled in Harry on her day, she noticed that he was in pain. She decided to wait until he said something. Unfortunately for her, she had to bring it up.

After Harry briefly told about his day, he had gone up and taken a shower not long after he came home. He was lying in his bed on his back looking at the ceiling when Ginny came in.

"Harry are you okay?" Harry breathed in deeply without moving his abdominal muscles. It hurt to laugh, cough, and breathe deeply. He was trying to hide his pain from Ginny that was a fail when Ginny came in his room.

Ginny climbed on his bed "I mentioned how many sit ups I had to do did I" Ginny nodded "I either pulled a muscle or something I don't know". Ginny looked at Harry "Where?"

Harry gestured to his stomach "it hurts right in the middle the most, my entire stomach hurts".

Ginny pulled out her ward and whispered "accio" and a bottle flew into her hands.

Harry looked at Ginny and the bottle with a puzzled look "What's that?" Ginny smiled "Remember when Hermione and I went shopping last week? I brought this at that store where I brought that little night gown I wear to bed last night, its massage oil that warms on contact."

"Contact with what?" "Skin"

Ginny pulled up Harry's shirt and pulled his pants down a little. Pouring some of the oil in her hand, she then made a fist with her hand with the oil. She hovered her hand over Harry's stomach, drizzling the oil on his sore belly.

Once she had the oil poured on to his stomach, she started massaging Harry's stomach. She felt how tight his muscles felt under her hand and the longer she massaged the more relaxed his muscles felt. Using both hands she stoked his middle abdomen, pressing in lightly to kneel the sore and tight muscles. She heard his sharp intake of breathe when her hand wandered down and stoked the area bellow his belly button. She looked at his face that was now more relaxed then she'd seen him before. She couldn't remember when she seen him this relaxed.

"How am I doing babe?" Harry sighed in response; Ginny's massage had him almost asleep.

"Feels good, feel free to continue, arms starting bothering you can stop" Ginny shook her head and she stroked his lower abdomen. She didn't stop until Harry fell asleep.

End of Flashback

Ginny smiled thinking back on that night, needing to remember to get more massaging oil when she and Hermione went shopping again.

Harry snuggled close to her "What are you thinking about Ginevra, I can hear those wheels in your head ticking away."

Ginny adjusted her head on Harry's shoulder to where she was closer to his head. She snuck her hand under Harry's t-shirt and with her fingernails she scratched up and down the length of Harry's muscular stomach.

"Nothing, I'm thinking about telling Gwenog that I accept her offer, I'll need some new gloves and a new broom". She went from scratching Harry's stomach to letting her fingers dance across his slowly developing six pack in which Harry responded to by breathing in sharply.

"Gin that tickles"Ginny's eyebrow shut up"Really?" she adjusted her hand in to a claw. Harry recognized it from when she played tickle monster with Teddy. She then tickled Harry's overly ticklish stomach.

Pulling down the cover, Ginny sat up "you what I do to Teddy when I play tickle monster with him?" Harry looked shocked "You wouldn't" before Harry could protect his stomach from torture, Ginny yanked up his t-shirt and blew a raspberry right in the middle of his stomach.

Harry tried to squirm away from Ginny, but she then straddled his waist, sending a silencing charm to the door. Ginny moved down lower, blowing a raspberry right under his belly button.

"Ginny you can stop now" Ginny responded by blowing a raspberry over Harry's belly button. When Ginny got off of Harry, to protect his abused stomach, Harry rolled to where he was laying flat on his stomach.

"You don't need to be a sour puss". After a moment Harry rolled back onto his back, eyeing Ginny's hand.

"You know Harry" Ginny cautiously put her hand on Harry's stomach, his t-shirt was pulled down enough that only his belly button was exposed to the room "when I sign this contract, I'll have practice, training first and we won't have time for each other" using her middle finger she circled Harry's belly button and rubbing her thumb over his hole.

Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and when he opened them again, Ginny was an inch away from his face. She kissed him on the lips. They snogged for a good twenty minutes.

Ginny settle back where she was laying back beside Harry. Harry was still laying on his back. Ginny looked at Harry with her Cheshire cat smile. Harry knew he was in trouble, but Ginny moved quick for him.

Once again, after yanking back up his shirt, Ginny blew a raspberry on Harry's stomach.

Harry squirmed under her, until she settled at his side.

Ginny adjusted herself so she could snuggle close to Harry. She fell asleep in the place where she felt safe, in Harry's arms.

In the morning, Ginny came downstairs for breakfast, her mother was making breakfast.

"Good morning Ginny" Molly brought a plate of eggs and sausage over to the table.

"Morning Mom, Dad gone to work?" Molly nodded "What are you planning to do today?"

Ginny looked at her mom and replied "Applying to Gwenog's letter about her offer, I'm taking it."

"Good for you, you'll be a wonderful chaser, are you going to live in Holyhead?" Ginny wanted to wait until she told her mother about her Harry moving in together and she wanted to have it with Harry there.

The next moment, Harry shuffled into the kitchen and plopped down beside Ginny. She looked at with a smile.

"Perfect timing Harry, actually mom, um, Harry and I were talking about getting flat somewhere. Most likely in muggle London and we'll be living together."

Harry groaned beside her "could you have wanted to bring this up when I've been awake for more the ten minutes." Cautiously looking at Molly, Harry included "we'll come and visit, the benefits is that Ginny can apparate or floo from Holyhead. It's also close to the office.

Molly nodded "I understand dear, I'm just surprised. When are you two going to start looking?"

Ginny looked at Harry and she told her mother "we going to look at a flat in the afternoon." Turning to Harry, "Remember we're meeting the real estate agent at 12:30".

Harry nodded "during my lunch break, great".

At the end of the day, Ginny had replied her response to Gwenog, who promptly owled her, the training schedule, game schedule and the location of the stadium.

They went to the flat they were thinking about renting. They decided to take and signed the papers. They would be moving in before Ginny's training began in August. The moving day would be in the middle of July, which give them plenty of time to shop for furniture.

That night Ginny dragged Harry into her room. They talked about how they would decorate Teddy's room. The flat had three bedrooms. One would be for Teddy, one for Harry and Ginny which would the master, while the third one would be Harry's study for when he brought work home.

Moving in together is the biggest step they made in their relationship. Ginny knew she was ready for this step and that she loved Harry. She could see a future with him, watching him with Teddy gave her a picture of what it would be like when her and Harry have a family. She knew that he'd be a wonderful dad when the time came.

Ginny was looking over a magazine on decorating when Harry came into her bedroom. She looked up when she heard him.

She watched as he took off his t-shirt and got in to bed beside her.

"Are we going to have a conversation in the middle of the night?"

Ginny wrapped her hand around Harry's waist "Not tonight."


End file.
